Band Of Brothers
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: It is finally here, as I promised. CJ, Nick Kang, Tommy Vercetti, Claude Speed, Max Payne, Solid Snake, and Leon Kennedy fighting together against the Russian army invading Los Santos. Episode III up!
1. Episode I

The sky was light blue, with the sun awakening to a beautiful new day. The city of Los Santos was just waking up, in the actually cold weather.

"Today there is a shocking event, is it actually snowing in Los Santos?"

"Today locals in the city of Los Santos woke up to a light snow, falling as the city is awakening."

"Does this have to do with global temperature changes? Some experts say it is the end of the world, while others say it is just a miracle."

"Groups gathered to discuss this weather, and a small riot broke out in Downtown Los Santos. We'll have updates soon, stay with us, Los Santos news channel 13."

CHARACTERS:

Claude Speed- The star of a revolutionary new game which changed gaming forever, the favorite from GTA III. Currently living in Los Santos

Tommy Vercetti- A tough Italian from the sequel to the hit game GTA III, in GTA Vice City. Has taken up residence in Los Santos.

Carl "CJ" Johnson- A tough gangster from the city of Los Santos, starring in the next game in the GTA series, GTA San Andreas. Currently living in Los Santos

Nick Kang- A tough cop in the city of LA in the game True Crime Streets of LA, now living in Los Santos (haha)

Max Payne- The cop with nothing to loose is back and ready to kick, and is living in Los Santos

Leon S. Kennedy- The rookie cop from resident evil 2 and 4, who is now a government agent along with David, currently unknown residence

Solid Snake- A government agent from the hit series Metal Gear Solid, residence unknown

THE NEXT DAY

_I can't believe it is really happening. I have no choice but to fight._

Frightfully cold air blew across his whole body, noise prevented him form hearing much as the loud cargo door opened in the violently shaking cargo area of the plane. He slowly walked over to the edge, in nothing but his suite. Glancing over the edge through the cold air and light clouds, Los Santos was the size of a computer, with the forest surrounding it, along with the ocean.

Clouds were pink in the background, the sky was a navy blue, getting lighter as moment passed getting into the day. Below small ships and planes covered the city, sections violently light up, as if they were explosions. He walked back to the bench mounted into the wall. Putting on his equipment, he had to strap it on, then put on his mask, then he took a deep breathe. He put on his mask, the world suddenly became yellow. His breathing sound resembled that of Darth Vador.

He walked over to the edge. He had that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach; which he was used to by now. That feeling of nervousness, as if he were going to talk in front of a large group of five hundred or more, which he was not good at.

"We are at go. T-minus 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." his earpiece told him. The other man was right behind him, ready to go.

**Band Of Brothers**

With his LSPD badge, he drove onto the highway at the morning hour. Typical LS traffic covered the streets. It was as if the day had already begun. A light slushy snow drifted to the ground. Wind screeched as he drove along in his teal colored Huntley.

As cars passed him, water was thrown up behind the tire off of the silvery wet road. He drove over the Mulholland intersection. There were about five cars driving close to him. What looked like Hydras with a Russian insignias on the sides flew ahead. Strange black arrows flew through the sky at alarmingly fast rates with trails of black following behind them.

Large blimps slowly drew closer to the city. He looked up through his windshield. Dots in the sky slowly drifted down, in a shape with 4 limbs. "What the fuck is that?" He asked himself in a loud, deep voice.

He entered the highway between the tall buildings, explosions caught everyone on the road's attention. Fire and debris floated down as missiles exploded into buildings. The blips started bombs, creating havoc where they were. His heart jumped at this sight.

A flash of light temporarily blinded him as the road in front of him turned into a large ball of orange fire, then disappeared. A small red Sentinel lost control, driving into the wall of the highway, it launched itself into the road, doing a roll in the air.

Sparks and pieces of the car left it as it skidded to the easternmost lane. A small fire ignited as a car collided with the crashed one, sending smoke and pieces of the car scattered over the highway, pushing it into his (the middle) lane.

A Linerunner with a large trailer lost control, about to hit the car in the easternmost lane. The Linerunner skidded to the right, the trailer tipping over, blocking half of the highway.

One car was ahead of him, then the wreck. Screeches were heard from far away as he hit his breaks. The Regina in front of him crashed into the Linerunner, creating a loud bang along with shattering glass and debris, covering up the road even more.

His car was sent faster, as another hit him from behind, as both were trying to slow down. The sound of explosions filled the background, and now gunfire too. The sky became a mess with smoke, parachuters, planes, and blimps with Russian insignias on them. Cars just kept coming into the large wreck.

Another car flew into his, smashing the front right end in, destroying the engine. The collision sent him skidding along into the first car to wreck. His world went black after that.

Waking up in his big apartment, he moved around comfortably in his large bed with pure white sheets. Looking at the clock, he heard some sounds that sounded like explosions. He dismissed it as his imagination. The apartment was huge, with expensive furniture everywhere, he was glad he won the lottery.

The woman at his side cuddled with him. Looking down at her he smiled. "I love you." she whispered. He hugged her back.

Getting up, he got dressed. Looking out his huge windows the city was spread out beyond him. Nothing looked unusual. His wife got up and started putting on her bra, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss, they were deeply in love.

A few moment later he took a shower, getting out the sky blinded him with the blue white color it had become. The room was comfortably warm, as he had a fire going. He gelled up his hair in his traditional form, but then was disturbed by a large explosion. The building shook.

The large windows turned grey, as smoke lifted up to the sky from beyond their floor. He quickly put on his clothes and ran over to the window.

_Holy hell_. He thought. He grabbed his wife by her arm and took her to the door. He took most of his most precious items, as she did too, hey were ready to leave.

What an unpleasant morning it was, to be woken up to smoke, explosions and gunfire. He put on a leather coat and the exited the apartment. It wouldn't matter if it was lost because after all, he had just won the lottery.

Walking down the street in his running clothes, the early bird people complemented him on his humongous muscles. He pleasantly said thank you to each one who did.

He was in the Los Santos hills, over a very tall bridge, he had a good view of the city. The sky was navy blue, the clouds pink. Dark figures in the sky neared the Ocean Docks of the city. _Are those Hydras? _He wondered. _What are they doing here?_ He asked himself as other dots cam closer to the cities, too far away to tell what they were.

He ignored it and kept running across the bridge. A cop car rolled up. The window rolled down. "What's up man?"

"Nothin dude." he replied to the man in the car, a veteran cop in the city.

"So, what you been up to?" the cop asked.

"Nothin much, you?"

"Same here. Well, how's you girlfriend?"

"Which one?" they both laughed. They talked for a few minutes, until they noticed large planes flying around, what looked like parachuters dropping form them, and what looked like blimps nearing the city.

"Would you look at that." The cop pointed out.

A horn honked in the background, a man was behind the cop car trying to get through. "Move it! Are you blind or just dumb!"

"I wonder what" A missile blew up as it hit a building, cutting him off. "Holy shit!" He jumped from being startled, as did the cop.

"What the hell?" The cop screamed, getting on the radio. "This is unit 117, what's going on? Over."

"It looks like and… attack!" the female dispatcher responded.

"An attack… The hell? Who?"

"It looks like…" An explosion near them cut off the man talking to the cop, both the cop and him looked at the fiery house across the road in astonishment. Men dropped out of the air and floated down ever so gently, they looked like Russians.

He drove along the hills of Los Santos, noticing a "ripped" man taking to a cop in the road. "What now?" He asked, poking his head out the window as he was forced to stop because of the car in the road. He shouted, "Move it! Are you blind or just dumb!"

In that instant, something black flew from the sky down, creating an explosion in a house. Debris and fire scattered around the house, which was just across the street.

"Holy shit." he said to himself.

The area turned into a battleground, gunfire drew out of nowhere, killing civilians. Men appeared from the sky, others coming up from the side of the hill, all bearing AKS-74U assault rifles. He jumped out of his car, as bullets tore it apart.

The enemies shouted out in Russian, as everybody around ducked. The cop grabbed his shotgun and dove behind his car, dodging a rain of bullets. The buff man near him dove behind the car as well, while the man crawled towards the buff one and the cop.

A few shots were exchanged between the cop and the Russians, until the cop was outnumbered. Men stood all around the groups of three (The cop, the buff man, and the other guy that was in the car), there were at least thirteen Russian soldiers, all with their weapons aimed at the groups of men.

Gunshots rang into the background, as innocent civilians were killed nearby. A General walked up to the group of men. He spoke in English: "Kill them. All of them." After speaking those wise words, he wandered off.

The Russian soldiers readied themselves to shoot. Bullets seemed to fall from the sky as four soldiers turned into bloody corpses. The group of soldiers changed positions, as professionals did, aiming up in the sky, a parachuter wielded an M4, and was wasting the groups of men one by one. The General was gone, and within a few seconds all thirteen soldiers were dead, the mysterious parachuter landed.

_So, what do you think? Who do you think each person is out of the GIVEN characters?_


	2. Episode II

**Episode II**

Snake became weightless as he dropped over the edge of the plane, falling through the frosty cold air, plummeting down towards the blobs of grey buildings below.

Behind him fell Leon, quite a ways away; they would not land in the same area, they would land remotely near each other. Passing though a cloud, the world was seen briefly through a pink lens. Snake quickly dropped closer to the ground.

As he neared the ground, he pulled hard on the rip cord, slamming into the air as his parachute opened up.

Five minutes had passed, close to the ground, sparks of yellow flew through the sky at him. Blinks of fire shot out around every corner. Sound was never ending in the background as there were constant gunfire, and the occasional explosion, some much larger than others, which sending shock waves through Snakes body.

Snake neared a bridge, four cars were parked up and down a road, a house covered in fire. A group of three men were captured by a group of around thirteen soldiers?

Still floating through the cold winter air, Snake drew his M4 which was strapped to the side of his backpack. Hardly able to aim, he fired at the group of men, three fell to the ground as bloody corpses. It was in no time later that the group was eliminated, left behind as bloody bodies on a road.

The streets were littered with shell casings, blood, weapons, and civilian and communists bodies. A few civilians were fighting back.

Snake landed, the group of three stared at a mysterious man to them. Snake took off his back pack, the sound of rustling equipment rang as he took of his mask and vest, only to reveal another mask, a ski mask with an earpiece on.

Equipment lay on the ground behind him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The buff black guy asked, making an expression.

Snake took off his ski mask, to reveal his serious face, with a new scar on his left cheek, drawing up to, and over, his eye. "Just call me _Snake_."

**Band Of Brothers**

Claude and his wife were in the elevator as another explosion shook the building violently, even more than before.

Claude's wife had beautiful short black hair, smooth skin, and an Asian sort of look in the face, but beautiful. Neither of them spoke, at all.

The elevator stopped, settling still, technical problems. Nobody was going to fix it either. Claude started banging on the walls in a worry. A slight jolt made the couple loose their balance, falling to the floor.

Claude smashed up a covering, on the roof, then climbed onto the top of the elevator. He helped his wife up. A small ladder lead up to floor 4. Once on it, they rushed through the warm halls of the apartment building. They rushed down the stairs with multiple other residents of the building.

As they reached the bottom floor, gunshots and explosions became louder. Rushing outside, their breathe became visible in the cold December air. The streets were thrashed, bodies covered the landscape. They emerged in the heart of Downtown Los Santos, the roads and side walks were a light shade of white, and a small blanket of snow covered the area, snow still falling from the sky.

Soldiers were visible, seen walking around firing their weapons into innocent civilians bodies, even after they were already dead, creating a bloody scene, bringing civilians to the ground with heavy force. More troops were parachuting down above Claude's head.

People ran rapidly through the chaotic streets. A beaten man in the street was crawling with one leg blown off, leaving a bloody trail along his path to the sidewalk, groaning in agony. Claude stared at him sadly, ever since he met Katrina, his wife, he had changed.

A Police car drove by and was quickly looking like Swiss cheese as bullets covered it, killing the cop inside, running over the legless man in front of Claude and is wife, splattering blood along the road.

The car crashed into another, followed by a loud bang, glass shattered all over the road, contributing to the mess. Claude grabbed his wife's hand and ran across the street with her to his Green Kuruma. Claude scrambled for his keys, as bullets shot near them, reflecting off of the ground. Russian phrases were shouted out in the background.

Claude jumped as a very loud explosion screamed above them, a small plane flew into a skyscraper, debris falling down fast/

Once inside the car quickly started up, and the sped down the streets hitting three Russian Soldiers on the way. The car drove violently through the streets, over corners, dodging bodies, trash, and traffic as Claude evilly tried to hit every enemy soldier he saw. "_That old familiar feeling."_

Through the streets, civilians lead groups of rebels to fight the soldiers. Groups rallied through the streets, engaging in combat, Claude helped them by hitting Soldiers, massacring them with his car, which was now blood splattered with the bumper almost falling off from the collisions with the soldiers.

Claude noticed his wife, covering her eyes and ears, he decided to stop the killing. He drove past the skate park, and entered the highway, dodging bullets on the way. Claude headed North, up to the Mulholland Intersection, out of the city.

B-O-B (Band of Brothers)

"Who the fuck are you?" CJ asked.

The man in the black suite looked at him, almost in an angry way and said, "Just call me _Snake_." CJ began to chuckle. Snake ignored him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Nick (the cop) inquired.

"That information is classified, I-" Snake was cut off by his radio.

"Snake? This is Leon, what's your twenty?" A voice rang over the Snakes radio, which was strapped to his belt.

Snake grasped the radio and said, "I uh- guess its uh- Mulholland?"

"Damn! I am in Richman," Leon grunted, "How did I get back here?"

"At least you're not too far away." Their conversation was cut short by a large explosion, a plane flew into a building, creating and ear shattering noise, even though they were pretty far away from the explosion.

CJ and Nick began to start talking, noticing that other man was gone, the one that yelled "Are you blind or just dumb!" wearing the Hawaiian shirt.

The sky became lighter as morning neared, it was probably around seven to seven thirty am.

Snake shot a look at the two, and said "Shh! Do you hear that?" Gunfire littered the background, a few screams did too.

"No." Nick and CJ answered.

Snake walked a little down the now snow-covered road. The snow created that crunching foot-steps sound. Another explosion. Then a rustling was heard, like a car? No, a truck? Some sort of machine?

Snake jumped back, his heart rate rose as he saw a Russian M1 tank appeared down a ways on the white snow-covered road. It was a frosty tan color, with ice along the sides, with a single cannon and an M60 mounted on top. A Russian soldier peered out of it, wielding the M60, wearing a tan suit with a red "sergeant" cap on.

Snake shouted one faithful word, "Run!"

The three men took of down a hill, towards Burger Shot.

B-O-B

Tommy Vercetti shivered as he was wearing only his blue palm tree Hawaiian shirt, and blue jeans. He had left the group of men down a hill towards burger shot, he had not eaten since and early dinner yesterday and thought he could steal some food.

Sliding down the hill, he got to the road, now drenched in snow, his body became numb. He ran past various bodies, shot up cars, and car wrecks, some of which producing a large grey smoke that filled up the sky along with all the other smoke clouds that were now being created.

Vercetti ducked, as soldiers walked in formation down the street, past Vercetti, who was hiding in a wrecked car. Noticing what the troops were doing, Vercetti examined a Barracks OL, which was being filled up with bodies by the troops. The troops were ridding the streets of bodies, leaving a blood stained road behind. The city seemed to calm down as less gunfire was heard, and the explosions were cut down as well.

The Barracks OL quickly filled up, and they were gone. Vercetti snuck into the Burger Shot. He was welcomed with the warmth of the building, the smell of fries and burgers teased his nose.

Though a pleasant building, a window was shot out, letting cold air in, food trashed the ground, as well as shell casings and blood, but it was better than nothing.

Four bodies also ruined the moment. A long haired man lay in a seat, his face in the fast-food that lay upon the table. Blood was pouring out of his head, dripping onto the floor, he had been shot in the back of his head. A young lady lay in front of the counter, her torso filled with red dots, blood spilling out over the tiled floors, leading down (the blood) in one direction. The last two were dead behind the counter, their heads filled with bullets the lay together in a pool of blood, a man and a woman.

The other employees must have escaped through the back door, as there was no sign of their bodies. Vercetti ignored the bodies and went to the back, getting some fries and a burger, and an ice cold coke, he sat back there and ate.

Minutes passed, and Vercetti couldn't eat any more, his stomach was so full it felt like it was going to burst. He began to fill sick.

Vercetti heard a noise as the door opened, he quickly lay on the floor, so they couldn't see him. He heard people talking:

"Ah man, even this place has bodies in it!"

"Yeah, but it sure does smell good! Err- I mean-"

"Hang on a second." there was a click, "Leon, come in! Over."

"Yeah?"

"We are at the Burger Shot, we are going to stay here for a while. We are south of a tall bridge in Mulholland, on the edge of the city. We'll wait up for you, over."

"Okay, I'm heading there now. Over."

"One more thing, watch out for a Russian M1 tank, it should be on the road along the bridge up there. Over"

"Gotchya. Over and out."

Vercetti noticed The cop and CJ's voices and stood up. "Hey, nice to see you guys." Vercetti noticed that CJ was the only one, besides Vercetti himself, who was unarmed. "Mind if I join you?"

Snake glared at him, "Not at all."

B-O-B

Max woke up a while later to a sharp pain above his left eye. He lay on his left side to the ground, over shattered glass and trash, still inside his crashed Huntley, the car tipped completely over.

He felt like dirt covered his body, the crashed caused him aches and pains all over his body. Voices were shouting in the background. Out of his windshield, Max saw feet walking around. They were shooting the survivors.

Max grunted as he tried to get his shotgun out of the back seat. He had to twist around in pain to get it. The soldiers neared his Huntley. After he acquired the shotgun, he turned back around.

A pair of feet were directly in front of him. With a loud shot, the soldier's feet exploded in blood, the soldier fell to the ground. Other soldiers shouted, running towards him. The soldier that lay on the ground, still alive, Max put another shot in his head.

Taking down another soldier, Max used two more shots, only three were left in the shotgun.

Three men were running towards him in a group. Max carefully aimed his 12 Gauge, and pulled the trigger. It clicked, nothing happened. He pulled it some more, nothing happened.

The soldiers neared.

Max started banging it against the roof in frustration, swearing. Now only feet away, they were about to kill Max.

Claude drove along the highway to a large traffic accident. He dodged the wrecked cars and bodies, and saw a man in a blue tipped over Huntley, about to be killed.

Claude pushed on the gas, smashing into the three men in a bloody collision, his windshield cracked. His wife still had here eyes covered. He got out of the Kuruma.

Walking over to the Huntley, Claude held his hand out to Max, helping him out of the wreck. They grunted as they pulled Max free. Max sat on the ground for a second, Claude examined his wounds, nothing severe, all minor.

Above Max's eye, and the side of his face was completely blood soaked. His clothes were dirty and torn. "Thank you." Max said. Claude nodded his head, and motioned for Max to come with him. "Aren't you Claude? Form the Liberty City incident?"

Claude nodded. "Hmm." Max murmured. Max got into the back seat, leaving his useless shotgun behind. He met Claude's wife, and shook her hand. The car took off.

The traffic accident created a road block over the Mulholland Intersection, as a large tanker blocked the road, on fire, along with other cars. Claude took a ramp, leading towards Burger Shot.

Meanwhile, at Burger Shot, Nick and Snake stood staring at the window, (while CJ and Vercetti were talking) over a dead body, eating burgers.

Amongst the stillness, they saw a green Kuruma driving towards them. "Survivors!" Snake yelled, he and Nick dropped their food and ran outside.

Claude was planning on taking the small country road out of the city, as they drove past burger shot about to turn, Nick and Snake ran out to the middle of the road, waving their hands, shouting "Stop! No! No! Stop!"

Claude slowed down to a stop. Snake ran up to the car, "You can't get out up there, they have a tank positioned on the bridge. It is safer in here, with us! Come on!"

Claude nodded, and started to park along the sidewalk. The three got out of the car, Claude shook Snakes hand.

Max looked at Nick and said, "What's up Kang?"

"Oh, hey, Payne." He replied. "Com on everybody, let's head inside."

The groups of men all walked into Burger shot. Together they helped clean up the place, bringing the bodies outside, cleansing the ground, cleaning up the blood, getting rid of the trash. They duck taped multiple layers of saran rap over the broken window. While they worked, they talked.

"Hey, Vercetti." Said Payne.

"What?" Vercetti replied, in a calm voice.

"We need to find you some clothes, wanna go to the nearest clothes shop?"

"I guess, but not right now, okay?"

Moment passed and it was clean.

B-O-B

Leon just ended the conversation with Snake, he was off to Burger Shot. He walked along the thrashed roads on the hills of Los Santos. He was probably a twenty minute walk from there to Burger Shot. He started walking.

_Well, there you go! Please Review!_


	3. Episode III

**Episode III**

Mr. Kennedy walked slowly along the snow covered sidewalks, taking off his mask revealed his blond hair, his dark stare, and focus on the road ahead. There were no soldiers in sight. Minutes passed and he caught a glimpse of someone in the road ahead.

Leon was walking up a sloping hill, a street intersected just ahead, coming downhill.. A few soldiers appeared, walking along with the M1 tank that Snake warned him about. Kennedy ran off the street, on the side of a driveway, behind a house, down the hill, to a small cliff.

As he tried to climb down, he slipped and started to skid down the slope. He fell off a small, probably 12 foot drop.

He slammed into the ground, hurting his leg, but he was okay, that's what his training did to him, taught him to endure pains like that. He stood up, and walked to another small cement cliff. He jumped off of it, and walked to the highway, past a seven eleven.

He started to walk East, eventually he came up to the Burger Shot. Noticing a tank placed upon the tall bridge, north from his position, above an trench with a single lane. He tried to sneak to the Burger Shot, he eventually ran, and hoped the tank did not spot him. He opened the door.

Guns drew up to his face as Max, Snake, Claude, Nick, CJ, and Tommy, were waiting at the door, everyone with newly acquired Russian AK 47's, Vercetti had a Tactical 12 gauge.

"Oh shit, maybe it was safer outside!" Leon screamed, putting his hands up.

**Band Of Brothers**

"It's Leon, my partner." said Snake, ordering them to put their weapons down. Snake walked up to him, and did a friendly handshake, "Nice to see you gain."

Kennedy shook his head, "You should take off that mask."

"No." Said Snake, stubbornly.

Vercetti stepped foreword. "Everyone, I would like to introduce myself, I am Tommy Vercetti, a multiple business owner."

"Vercetti? Tommy Vercetti, owner of InterGlobal films? I love your movies! That Candy is really-"

"Shut up CJ," said Kang. "I might as well introduce my self too, I am Nick Kang, I have been with the LSPD for many years, and I would like to be here longer, but I get the feeling that _that_ _isn't going to happen_." He gave a short laugh, then realized it was inappropriate.

"I am Max Payne, nuff said." Max spoke out.

"Solid Snake, Nice to meet you all," Snake stepped foreword. "As you know, this is my partner Leon, and all of our information is classified."

"Oh, and just so you know, this is Claude and his wife." Max pointed towards the man holding a woman in his arms.

"Why are you talking for him?" Kang asked.

Max looked at him. No one spoke.

B-O-B

Minutes passed, and everyone relaxed for a while. Suddenly gunshots rang out. Snake looked out the window. Looking around, no one was there. He turned back to the group of people.

"So, what's the plan?" Max pointed out. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we should fight back. Take control of the city." said CJ.

"No, Dumbass, something we can really do. Besides, a group of eight people, taking out a whole Russian army?" Max replied.

"If we take out one area at a time, maybe." Snake pointed out. "Who had combat training, and how much?"

"I have a lot, I am a cop, just so you know, Claude has a death count of over five hundred." said Max.

Kang made a shocking expression, "Wow!" he cried, "I have some, being in the LSPD."

"Me and Leon have a very good amount, fighting…" Snake hesitated. "never mind."

"I know guns like the back of my hand." said Tommy.

"Shit, I shoot guns every day." said CJ.

"Okay then, it looks like we know what we are doing." Snake announced.

Max sighed. Claude walked over to the window, CJ was stuffing his face with food.

Russian soldiers were walking by, one saw Claude and shouted in Russian. Claude dropped to the floor as bullets tore through the saran wrapped window, the whole group of men jumped up, grabbing their weapons, they readied themselves for the Russian attack.

The front door was busted down, a few soldiers ran in. In less than a second, they were bouncing off the walls in showers of blood.

The back door slammed open as Claude's wife ran out, he ran after her with his AK 47, eventually dropping it. Tommy chased after them.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Vercetti screamed as they ran out to the road, amongst the wreckage. "No! Idiots!" Vercetti stopped to shoot his 12 gauge at the Russians. Max came running out the back door, dodging bullets as he spun around while reloading firing at them as he ran.

Bullets flew through the air, aimed at the "rebels" but all of the bullets were missing. Snake and Leon were shooting out the windows of Burger shot, bullets putting holes in the walls around them.

Men dropped second by second as Snake and Leon shoot them out with their M4's. Claude's wife was still running across the street. Bullets smashed into the ground around her feet, as if being punched, shell fell to the ground, Claude screaming and running after her, they were out in the open.

Russian soldiers seemed to never stop coming out of the city streets, CJ, Kang, Snake, and Leon were all shooting from the Burger Shot. Vercetti and Max made a wall in front of Claude, shooting at the soldiers as Claude dropped to the ground checking his wife.

The Russians finally stopped coming, bodies littered the area, everyone reloaded. Vercetti turned around to check on Claude.

A small trail of blood was leaking out of his wife's body, just under her breast. Vercetti bent down, Claude was in tears. It was his only love. He had never felt like that ever before, and now, she was gone.

Vercetti and Max looked away as Claude quietly mourned her death. Suddenly, Claude's sorrow turned into rage. "Daaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmnnnnn!"

He stood up. "Claude, are you okay?" Vercetti grabbed his shoulder. Claude turned around, punching Tommy in the face, kneeing him in the stomach, then grabbed him, flipping him over onto the cemented sidewalk. He was knocked out.

"Claude!" Max ran up to him. Claude pulled out another punch, giving Payne a bloody nose.

Claude walked off. Four Russians jumped out at him, pushing their guns at his head. Claude looked at them in anger, like an Anakin Skywalker turning to the dark side.

Kicking one in the nuts, he pulled out his switch blade, stabbed one in the head. He grabbed another soldier AK, shooting him with it. The last Russian became scared and fell to the ground, dropping his weapon, "Peace, da! Ahhhh" he stuttered. Claude looked at the fear in his eyes. He enjoyed it.

Pointing the gun up to his face, the Russian started straight into the barrel. It exploded and his brains scattered amongst the snow. He turned around, the last one was still on the ground, whimpering, holding his privates.

Claude jumped on his head, cracking his neck.

"Holy… Shit!" Max said, checking Vercetti, who was still knocked out.

Claude walked off, Max followed, heading towards Downtown. Snake and Leon exited the Burger Shot. The ground in front of the exploded, the two fell to the ground, as dirt and debris covered the area.

Snake looked behind Burger Shot. "Noooo! Run! Get out! They found us!" He was referring to the M1 tank upon the bridge. CJ and Nick ran out, just in time.

The Russians saw a few men exiting the Burger Shot. Another loud shot rang out, a large explosion deafened everyone, although they made it out, they were pushed to the ground as the Burger Shot turned into a fire ball, debris flying through the air, scattering everywhere.

Everyone stood up, and ran. Nick picked up Tommy. They ran down the path Max and Claude took, as another shot exploded in the road. CJ grabbed Claude's wife's body and carried her along.

B-O-B

They ended up in front of a burnt down ammu-nation in Downtown, Claude and Max stood in the middle of the road, amongst bodies and debris.

_Kinda short? Claude is going to kick some ass, just wait till next Episode! Please R&R!_


	4. Episode IV

**Episode IV**

The sky became light blue as a sing of day, the sun gleamed down upon the 3 degree temperature, frozen city. The snow light up very bright in the sun light.

In Downtown Los Santos, near Ammu-nation, 14 Russian soldiers patrolled one block of the city. They each walk around like robots, glancing in every direction, following a permanent route. A few hours had passed since the invasion, the gunfire has stopped.

One Russian stood at the door to a book shop, along a street that lead directly into ammu-nation. A large car wreck made the store not visible from their position. He walked in, and looked for the adult book section. He found it and smiled.

A sudden crash made him jump in alert, grabbing his FA-MAS, he was ready to shoot. He let out a short scream as blood splashed out of his body, and pain drew across his chest, where his clothes tore, as if a blade struck him. He fell to his knees ground, which was now splashed with blood. He gasped, then his upper chest exploded in blood as he was attacked again, this time spinning to the ground, _dead._

Outside, snow began to fall heavier than before. The brightness from the sun on the snow was almost blinding. Only the shadow from the buildings protected from this. Many of the soldiers wore shades.

A Russian soldier patrolled a sidewalk. The sound of footsteps caught his attention. He looked ahead of him, in disbelief as footprints appeared in the snow out of no where. It that instant his leg was pierced by an invisible blade, the snow turned red. He fell to the ground, in agony as his leg was sliced in half, screaming. His head then was smashed into the ground, a hole drawn through it. He was dead.

Other soldiers stared at the man who just died. One yelled, "Oh-my-I-uh. Ghost!" he screamed, running away as the rest did. His chest exploded, pierced by the invisible blade, he fell down into the snow. One by one they were picked off, in a bloody attack.

One man shot at where the last man had been killed. The bullets sparked into the air, as they were seemingly deflected. It got close to him, and a force made him trip foreword, his body split in half as he fell to the ground. It was a bloody sight.

**Band Of Brothers**

Eventually the entire group arrived, standing around, looking at Claude, who had an outburst of anger.

The cold seemed to keep getting magnified, Vercetti hated it, the coldness. He like the tropical weather. Like in his dream, of being surrounded by girls, at his mansion is sunny vice city. That was now gone, he awoke upon Nicks back to coldness, unhappiness.

CJ put _her _down. In the snow. By this time Claude had calmed down, Max was talking to him, whispering, while the others stood a few feet away, studying each other.

Claude shook his head, as he and max talked, or well, as Claude listened. Vercetti stood lightly clothed, hugging himself. He shivered, and felt like he was going to faint.

Tommy realized he was unarmed. He needed a weapon on him a _all times, _it made him feel comfortable.

Nobody talked for a long time. Finally Max and Claude returned to the group. "Well, I think-" Max was cut off by an ear shattering scream.

"What was that?" Vercetti asked. More screams were heard, followed by gunshots, and what sounded like bullets ricocheting. A few minutes passed, it was gone.

Snake, whispered to Mr. Kennedy, "You thinks that's it? Him?"

Nick Kang overheard, "What was that?"  
"Nothin, just business." Snake replied, smiling through his mask, which was keeping his face warm.

"Okay." Mr. Kennedy replied.

"We're gonna go check out what those screams were, anybody who wants to come, come." Snake announced, everyone walked up, except for Payne, and Claude, who were moving _her _body into a building.

Snake, Mr. Kennedy, CJ, Nick Kang, and Tommy Vercetti started off over the rubble and crashed cars. As they climbed over it, a snow-covered street was revealed, bodies everywhere, not only of civilians, but torn up soldiers too. _Torn up._

"Holy hell." Vercetti blurted.

At least 12 soldiers bodies were laying in oversized blood puddles in the snow. One man lay in two halves, across the street, another with no arms, one with no head, it just went on and on.

"He's nearby." Snake said.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"I- see you!" a voice shouted out, which made everyone except Mr. Kennedy and Snake shiver. The voice sounded, deep, but altered, by a microphone, or something electronic. At the same time it sounded almost like it echoed, a scratchy voice, raspy.

"Everybody get back." Snake ordered. CJ, Vercetti, and Nick stepped back. "You too, Leon." He nodded his head.

Snaked scanned the area thoroughly, knowing what he was looking for, knowing, that _he was right in front of his eyes._

Tommy looked over a dead body, a hole in his chest. "Nick, come here. Does this look like a sword did it?"

"I think so…" Nick murmured.

"Your weapon is useless!" The voice said again.

"We'll see about that!" Snake smiled again, grabbing a grenade off of his vest, having his left hand over his SOCOM customized, silenced pistol.

"Hough!" In slow motion, someone screamed out.

Snake pulled the pin, dropping the grenade where he stood, pulling out his SOCOM he shot in the direction to the right of him. He bullets seemed to hit air, ricocheting, as Snake dove to the left, shooting at where he stood before.

CJ, Vercetti, Nick, and Leon ran across the street, to watch from a safe distance.

A light appeared, an orange circle, which seemed to be floating. Snake was still emptying his clip, shooting at it, where he stood before, where he dropped the grenade.

Suddenly, for a split second, a man appeared, where Snake dropped the grenade, he was wearing a blue/red suit, and orange light upon his head, then he jumped up, and was gone. Followed by the explosion of the grenade.

Snake rolled back as an invisible katana hit the ground, Snake nearly dodging it. Equipping his M4, Snake readied himself, staying still, as the action temporarily stopped.

"Stealth camo, same as always? You to scared to show yourself?" Snake asked the air.

"Not at all, _Snake!_" He laughed. A figure appeared in front of him, bearing a katana. He wore a red and blue, alternating in color, exoskeleton suit. His face was visible.

"So it is you, _Fox!_"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"I think you want me!"

Sakes face went blank. "What? How would you know?"

Fox laughed. "I will try to kill you first, if you survive, I will help you."

"You're on crack man!" Tommy yelled out.

"Does it have to happen like this every time?" Snake asked him.

"You need to earn it Snake."

CJ, Nick, and Vercetti stood there, trying to comprehend what was going on. It was too weird for them. They didn't know enough, they needed to know more, why this was happening, were does this come it?

Snake screamed as he wasted a clip, shooting at the ninja, every bullet was deflected, as only the ninja's arm moved, so fast you couldn't even see his katana deflect the bullets.

"Damn!" Snake yelled, throwing down his weapons.

"You knew that wouldn't work, snake. Good idea, _hand to hand, it is the basis of all combat, only a fool trusts his life to a weapon_."

Snake put up his fists. Fox jumped at him, Snake dodged it, Fox punched the ground, so hard that it displaced the snow. He then jumped up, doing kicks, two hit Snake, and made him fall down.

Fox punched at him, Snake rolled along the street, dodging Fox's punches into the ground.

After he was tired, Snake jumped up and gave him a few punches to the stomach. Fox grabbed Snakes, neck, holding him in place, and punched him in the stomach over 15 times. Snake was out cold.

Fox threw him down.

"Over there!" A soldier yelled. A large M1 Russian tank drove into the scene.

"Damn it! Everyone down!" Vercetti ordered. "Tank!"

Max and Claude entered, climbing over the rubble. "Get down!" Tommy shouted again.

"I'll take care of this, you fools stay back!" Fox ordered.

"YYYYEEEAAHHHH!" the Russian solder yelled, firing the M60 mounted on the tank. Fox dodged each bullet, took out his Katana, and jumped upon it, chopping off the mans head. With his sword, he attacked the Tank. The katana pierced it's armor, Fox stabbed it two times and slashed it multiple times.

He jumped off of it, after a few seconds, it exploded, sending more debris throughout the road.

"I'll see you later." Fox said, jumped off into the distance, he disappeared.

"What the heeeelllll?" Vercetti blurted out

"Man, this shit is fucked up!" said CJ. They picked up Snake, and continued into the building that Claude's wife was in, near Ammu-nation.

**A/N: Sorry if that one seemed a little weird, don't worry, nothing else that weird will happen through the rest of the story… **


End file.
